


If I Had You

by ThatCircusBoy



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: AU where Sam didn't murder Mr. Locke, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, The scenery in my mind was a lot prettier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCircusBoy/pseuds/ThatCircusBoy
Summary: Sam and Tyler have been best friends for a long time. They have been through a roller coaster of emotions and levels of their relationship. But after all of that, Tyler finds he wants to show Sam how to love, what love is like, because he knows that Sam was never shown.Title is from If I Had You by Adam LambertThis song didn't inspire this, I was just fishing for a title and this song popped up so
Relationships: Sam Lesser/Tyler Locke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	If I Had You

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is a pretty cool character in my mind. And at first this ship didn't even pop up until I saw someone write a fic about it. However, that fic completely changed Sam's character. And I know I did too, but I did try and keep to his character, but also keep this a little realistic in the fact that a child who has been raised his whole life in an abusive home would not be very open to serious affection. But that's why I tried to build a little bit of background for these two, so it didn't seem to random. 
> 
> But I did want to keep this short because I wrote this at 3 in the morning and I had the sudden urge to write a short fic for this ship that I randomly decided to like. So enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have not read the graphic novel, I have only seen the Netflix adaption.

Sam plopped down on the freezing bleachers, pulling his sleeves down further into his palm. His hands grasped the sleeves, holding tightly onto them, as if holding them tighter would bring him more warmth. Sam loved watching Tyler practice, he really did, but the fact that the team most often practiced on an ice rink wasn't exactly pleasurable. Sam was almost always cold to begin with, surrounding himself with the cold just made that worse. But it was all worth it, for Tyler. The stinging sensations, the limbs falling asleep, the pale (sometimes blue) fingers, it was barely registered. 

If only Tyler knew, just how much Sam put into him. He knew Tyler saw him as a nuisance sometimes, especially when they were first becoming friends. Sam knew that Mr. Locke had told Tyler to be his friend. And that Tyler hated to be forced into something. But Sam and Tyler both held through. 

And now? Well, now they were best of buds. Tyler eventually got used to Sam, then accepted him, then slowly started to actually enjoy Sam's presence. 

Sam was also on edge with their friendship, at first. He could read Tyler like an open book. And being able to tell what Tyler was truly feeling, well it set Sam into a bit of a sour mood when he let himself think about it. But for the most part, he just let himself enjoy having a friend with him. Then as Tyler started warming up to him, Sam started warming up. Sam became more relaxed, more at home even. Which scared him. Sam didn't have a home at his house, or with his family, so to be able to find a home in Tyler, well that was a whole new level of trust. 

Sam was startled out of his thoughts as a heavy bag was dumped next to him, earning a jump out of the boy. Tyler gave him a lopsided grin, "Skittish much?" 

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Tyler a half decent side look. "Just lost in a train of thought was all."

"What?" Tyler exclaimed, tapping his knuckle against Sam's head, earning a flinch. "You have distinctive thoughts up there? I thought it was just a constant state of four train wrecks and two screaming conductors."

"That barely even makes sense, Tyler." Sam shook his head at his friend, "Did you get hit too hard with a hockey puck?" 

"Not this time. It takes a few tries." 

Sam could swear he was the more intelligent of the two, even though most conversations, test scores, or anything in general, would prove otherwise. As jock-like as Tyler was, he was a bright kid. So screw stereotypes. 

Tyler gazed at Sam for a moment longer in silence, before breaking it, "Ready to have an adventurous afternoon?" 

Sam grinned at his friend, "With you it's always an adventure." Together, the two of them left the rink and headed for Tyler's car . 

"Well that's just cause I'm an interesting person, Sam." 

"No, it's because you don't think before you act. And that usually ends hilariously." 

Tyler gasped at this as he unlocked the car, tossing his bags in the back seat, "I'm hurt, Sam." 

"That affects me, how?" 

Tyler squinted at Sam before getting into the car. He didn't really have a response to that. Not that he was actually hurt, but he couldn't come up with a snarky remark. He knew Sam had trouble with emotions, particularly sympathy, or anything like that. He knew why, too. But sometimes it was hard to tell if Sam was trying to be mean, or if he didn't register that it could come out wrongly. 

Deep down, Tyler knew Sam would never intentionally hurt Tyler, or he'd avoid it if he could at least. Sam was..oddly protective. It was odd because Sam didn't think much of it, but he wasn't an affectionate person, in normal manners at least. So for him to show affection in a normal way was odd. 

Sam followed Tyler into the car, also tossing his bag into the back seat before getting into the passenger seat. "What do you got in mind for our fun?" 

Tyler glanced over at his friend and gave him an idiot grin(tm)

○

○

○

Tyler took Sam to the outdoors. Both boys preferred to be out of the house. And the Locke's had a lot of land to explore. They went to the sea caves. The warmer weather rolling in made it more enjoyable to go down there. They kept track of the tides, but they didn't go into the caves a lot. Sam was claustrophobic. 

Instead, they stayed at the tops of the cliffs. 

They took turns tossing rocks, sticks and other such things, off the cliff. Sam would sometimes gently push leaves off. 

"Doesn't this place just seem, magical almost?" Sam asked, in a manner that seemed absent minded. Despite the far away look in Sam's eye, Tyler knew he had been thinking on that sentence for a while. He was just getting around to wording it right and voicing it. 

The fact that Sam was able to sense the magic though, Tyler didn't know what to think about it. He decided to play it cool. 

"I guess so. Sometimes people, places, things in this world do seem magical." 

Sam nodded slowly, agreeing. "Yeah. Small moments in life. Quite moments with a special person. Like this, looking out at the waves, seeing the caves below us. It feels like there is more going on than what we see." 

Well damn Jackie, I can't control what Sam feels. Tyler almost laughed at his own twist of the meme, but instead, he inhaled slowly and deeply. Sam was, pretty much on point. If he got any closer to finding out, Tyler would just have to tell him. 

Instead, Tyler shoved his hands deep in his pockets and stepped up to stand next to Sam, both now looking out at the ocean. "Or being places when they are closed or abandoned. That's one of my favorite feelings." 

Sam turned to the side, just enough to be able to look at Tyler nonchalantly. Speaking of magical moments. Standing on a dangerous cliff with crashing waters beneath you. The setting rays of sun shining against the eyes of your loved one. Watching a moment when your treasure didn't know you were looking. Like invading a private moment in their mind. That was a magical moment. Sam saved it in his mind and buried it, saving it, to look back at it later. 

Sam's breath caught in his throat. His chest clenched painfully. He placed a hand over his chest, trying to soothe the ache. He wasn't sure exactly what that feeling was, but he ignored it for now. 

Tyler noticed that Sam was watching him. He noticed when Sam placed his hand over his own chest. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was going through Sam's head. 

What surprised him more than Sam, was his own reaction. Not only did he not mind that Sam had obviously caught feelings, but it made his own stomach flutter just to think of it. 

Tyler sat down on the edge of the cliff, hanging his feet off the edge. As he figured, Sam followed his lead and sat next to him. 

A moment of silence, before Tyler carefully moved closer. He tried to be nonchalant about it, but he was sure Sam noticed. Regardless, Tyler moved his hand closer to Sam's. Both boys were supporting themselves on their arms, leaning back onto them. 

Tyler moved his hand to rest against Sam's, just enough to be there. 

Sam felt that. He also felt his chest seize up again. Sam let out a slow breath, trying to calm his mind and relieve his chest. Could Tyler actually..have romantic interests in him? It was shocking enough when Sam decided that Tyler did in fact want to be friends, truly. He thought he couldn't be happier, having someone to like him. Someone who was there for him, who could listen if needed. Someone that hyped him up, that encouraged Sam to do what he wanted. Someone that would let Sam take interest in them, show them that he wasn't worthless. Someone who could see that Sam was interesting, that he could be a good friend, if he was just shown how. 

But now with the possibility that Tyler liked him...beyond friendship? Sam thought it was impossible. And normally, Sam could read people easily. So easily that it would just be easier if people were honest, it would save the trouble. But this time? Sam had no idea what he was reading. Sam thought that whatever he was in fact reading, he was just amplifying, making it mean more than it was meant to. 

Even though Sam was trying to remain calm, Tyler could see the dispute going on in Sam's head. Tyler let out a slow sigh, keeping his hand in touch with Sam's hand. 

○

○

○

They danced around each other for weeks. Tyler often the one initiating contact, gentle touches of the hand, ruffling Sam's hair, resting his leg against Sam's leg. But sometimes, Sam would surprise him with small touches too. He was more cautious than Tyler was, almost like he was afraid to break Tyler. 

Finally, one day when they were back on the cliff, sitting at the edge again, Tyler looked at Sam. He was gonna do it. Tyler was tired of the light touches and careful hints, buried under layers of friendship and excuses. He leaned over, cupping Sam's jaw and leaning in slowly. He made sure to give Sam a way out, time to move away and say no. But Sam didn't. Tyler leaned in and kissed him. 

He only kissed him for a few seconds. Slow and careful, putting meaning and bridled fire into the kiss. Slowly, Tyler pulled away, looking into Sam's eyes. He needs a reaction, needed to see what was going through Sam's head. 

Sam looked up at Tyler, staring at him dumbfounded. "What was that?" 

Well that threw Tyler for a loop. He furrowed his brow, "A kiss?" 

"I know /what/ it was. I guess I meant, why? Why'd you do it?" 

"Because I wanted to." Tyler gently stroked Sam's cheek with his thumb, searching Sams brown eyes that so echoed with pain and confusion. 

Sam also furrowed his brow. He had trouble accepting that Tyler wanted to kiss him. You kissed the people you loved. You kissed the cheeks of your family, and close friends. You kissed the lips of the one person you wanted. Your treasure. Did Tyler consider Sam his treasure? Did it matter if he did? Sam found, that no, it didn't matter. 

"Can you do it again?" Sam questioned, hoping it wasn't too late. 

Tyler grinned a bit, letting out a huff of a laugh, "Yeah." Tyler leaned in slowly again, once more giving Sam time to move away. Once again, Sam didn't. This time, instead of sitting there like a rag doll, Sam pushed up into the kiss. The action made Tyler smile a bit. 

Slowly they became more passionate, the bridle that Tyler had on his fire, was loosening up as he became more comfortable with Sam. Tyler placed a hand on Sam's chest, pushing against him firmly, only enough to tell him to lean backwards. Sam complied, laying on his back. What impressed him most, was that Tyler didn't break contact at all. Sam could tell he'd had practice doing this. That didn't bother Sam.

Tyler rested one arm above Sam, using it mostly for balance as he kissed Sam more deeply. Their kisses were slow, but now they were longer and more intense. Sam moved his hands to Tyler's back, one hand gently grasping the fabric of Tyler's shirt while one hand moved down and grabbed Tyler's hip. Tyler moved his hips downward, slowly grinding against Sam. Sam groaned at the contact, then tilted his head to the side and kissed down Tyler's neck. Tyler grunted at this, grinding against Sam again, provoking more noises from Sam. They were like music to his ears. Tyler couldn't believe he had been missing out on this, and all because he was acting like a nervous boy. 

Tyler pulled away, grinning down at Sam, "Thank you." This gained a confused look from Sam. 

"For what?"

"For letting me do that. For letting me be your friend." Tyler paused at this. "If it's alright with you, I would like to be more than friends." He could word that better. "Sam, can I take you out on a date?" 

Sam blinked a few times in response, "Uhh..you want to...date..me?" 

Tyler chuckled at this, "Yes, Sam. I'm asking you out. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to cherish you on another level, I want to make you feel loved." Tears were the last thing Tyler expected to see on Sam's face. He furrowed his brow, "Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam gave Tyler a broken smile, "Sorry, you're just being all romantic and it's sweet and emotional." What Sam didn't mention in that moment, was that he never thought he would hear those words from anyone, at least when they were directed at him. Sam couldn't recall a time when someone had said something so loving to him. 

Tyler gave Sam a gentle smile, stroking his cheek slowly with his thumb. "Sam, please let me love you." 

To this, Sam gave a quick nod, leaning up and giving Tyler a quick kiss, "Yes, please yes." 

○

○

○

Kinsey looked up as she heard the front door close, and a commotion following it. "What's up with the two of you?" She asked as she came upon Tyler and Sam smiling like idiots and holding hands. 

Tyler looked at her, grinning at her. He bit his lip, gathering his thoughts to answer. But before he could get the words out, Kinsey gasped and smiled at them. 

"Aww, you guys! Sam, I'm so glad Tyler finally found the guts to ask." 

Sam chuckled at this, "Yeah, I am too." 

"Alright, alright, Kins, we are going upstairs." Eagerly dismissing himself and Sam. 

"Okay, okay! Have fun." Kinsey said, the slyness and suggestions clear in her voice. 

Tyler withheld from throwing something at her. Only because there was nothing nearby to throw at her. 

And as one can imagine, things were completely innocent between them. It was a new level of their relationship. And sure, they had already been through a lot together, but different feelings can be scary. Despite the worry and nervousness, they were able to hash out a lot, get things off their chest, put boundaries into place. 

They did a lot better than either of them thought they could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am really really really bad at endings so this is a completely awkward halt but I did try and end it nicely, it is something that I am working on in my writing.


End file.
